The Troubles with the Fog
by xMichelleMyBellex
Summary: Me and a couple friends go to woodbane. our lives will never be the same...


The Troubles with the Fog

Four 18-year-olds were in a small cab. Their names were Michelle, Justin, Tyler and Jessica. (Also known as Jaye.) All of a sudden, Michelle screamed.

"What the hell happened to my lip gloss?" It was melted and oozing out on her hand.

"Keep it away from my white tennis skirt!" Jess screamed, "Hey, my microphone broke!"

"Finally. My ears were bleeding," Justin replied.

"Jerk," Jess said and pouted.

"Hey, my book is crumbling and turning to ashes!" Justin said.

"Same with my DS!" Tyler cried.

"Good. That is like drugs for video game nerds!" Jess said.

"I wouldn't be talking!" Michelle shouted, and smacked Jess over the head with her purse, which contained a lot of make up, a wallet stuffed with hundred dollar bills and 2 credit cards, a green mini IPod, and a pink Motorola Razr.

"Owwwwwwww!" Jess screamed. Then she died.

"Hooray!" Justin said.

"Are you okay?" Kapp'n asked.

The cab driver screamed. A green fog was eating him! His hair became oily, and his dead body was wearing fake Uggs!

"OH MY GOD!" Michelle screamed. The car wouldn't start, so the teens walked to the tiny town of Woodbane.

"Oh my God. I used to live in a mansion and now I have to live in this DUMP for the rest of my life? I don't think so!" Michelle said and walked out of the door. Justin pulled a trigger on a gun and a net came out.

"Shit," Michelle mumbled as Justin dragged her into the house.

The kids looked around. The house WAS a dump. There were four small beds, a C.D. player, a small tea table, and a candle on a box.

"How cozy!" Michelle mumbled sarcastically.

"This is our house now, so we should just get used to it. Maybe we can buy some stuff. I mean, how fast can your money run out, Michelle?" Justin said.

"If I see cool clothes, the answer is quickly," Michelle replied.

"The clothes you packed are good enough," Justin scolded.

"B-but, but…I only packed a year's worth of stuff!" Michelle cried, her jade-green eyes widening.

"Hello! I'm Tom Nook! You must be the charming young people that are moving in!" A pain-in-the-ass looking raccoon said, "It looks like you don't have the money to pay your house, so you can work at my store!"  
A loud, cruel laugh filled the air.

"Of course we have the money. My father is a millionaire! We'll have a mansion," Michelle said.

The teens agreed to sell Jessica's bed and meet some people.

_3 hours later…_

Michelle was in her room. Tom Nook had finished the house and her room was made up of all the "lovely" themed furniture. A purple lava lamp glowed on a table. Michelle peered into her vanity mirror. Something odd was filling her room. It smelled disgusting and looked oily.

"Ewwww! Guys, are you wearing cologne from the two-cent bin at Wal-Mart?" Michelle shouted down the stairs.

"What's going on? Justin asked, practically tripping over his long black jeans on the marble staircase. His eyes widened. "I never thought we would move into Woodbane again to face this horror!"  
"It's not-" Michelle began, and started screaming.

"It's the Fog!" Justin screamed.

Michelle pulled out a white katana, and Justin pulled out a black one, (which are real animal crossing items,) and began to fight the Fog. Tyler came up with a toothbrush and smashed the Fog in the stomach. It let out a cry saying, "I WILL STALK YOU ALL!"

"Strange…" Michelle muttered.

The kids went into Tyler's room to play Xbox. His "modern" themed furniture matched his love of electronics. A blue lava lamp glowed on a table. The teens were exhausted after 3 hours of "Shadow the Hedgehog" multiplayer battles, so they went into their own rooms to sleep.

Justin was freaked out. And not by the odd-looking green lava lamp on his floor. Even his usually friendly life-size black chess set wasn't comforting him. His usual mattress-by-the-fire sleeping area made him feel like hell was creeping over him. His punk rock and alternative iMix blasting from his high-end stereo was depressing. He decided to go down to the living room. With its common wallpaper and cabana flooring, he felt like he was back at home, living in the wealthy part of the suburbs. A fridge, microwave, toaster, stove, red couch, red chair, red clock, wide screen T.V., and an attached bathroom for the guys to share completed the look. It was homey and looked like it belonged to a regular, middle-class family, not two guys with a wealthy female friend.

A/N: Michelle has her own bathroom attached to her room. Duh!

Michelle's eyes flew open. She sensed something. Was it the Fog again? She put on her combat boots in case she needed to beat the crap out of anyone and tiptoed down the stairs. It was Justin, watching "The House of Wax." He was rewinding and watching the part where Paris Hilton gets a spear driven through her skull.

"Oh Justin, my crazy Goth friend, what on Earth are you up to?" Michelle said and kicked off her boots. She did a sloppy dive and hit her head on the end of the couch.

"That hurt," she said.

Justin broke in to laughter when he saw Paris Hilton die on T.V. again. Something was wrong.

"You're usually not creeped out by anything. Did the Fog watch you in your sleep?"

A/N: Yes, the girl in our class, AKA the Fog, AKA "he," is really that scary.

"No, but I know "he'll" be back. And the Fuggs are bad enough,"

"I agree," Michelle said, "nothing is worse than a designer knockoff!"

Ok, this is done. I have 2 go 2 a dance so I'll update l8er. Bye!


End file.
